


Sandy Stahp

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Golden Age, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Golden Age silliness
Kudos: 10
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics, The Kozmotis Collection





	Sandy Stahp

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/15/2014.

“You have _got_ to stop,” Bunnymund says quietly to Sandy. Sandy merely glances at him as they refill their cup full of punch. “Look. I know you’re not as drunk as you’re acting–you never are–and while that’s…useful…when we’re out with the soldiers, this is a _gala_. To celebrate our glorious victory. So slow down.”

“There was nothing glorious about it,” Sandy says. “The only glory to be had in this war is in the moments we’re not fighting.”

“Has that been your line all evening? Let me know so I can do damage control.”

Sandy waves their hand at Bunny. “I’ve been pretending that I can’t really speak Constellan. They think the sand shapes are cute. I’d be annoyed, but…glory, are they all like this? Tall and dark-haired and lanky…I’ll endure being thought of as adorable, yes I will….”

“I’m not going to wish you good luck in this crowd,” Bunny says, looking at them sternly. “In this sphere of society a fistfight never solves anything. You wouldn’t survive. In fact, you’ve shown very poor survival skills already. That man in the uniform that you cornered? The general. And the woman in the silver dress? Lady Pitchiner, his wife.”

“I thought there was something familiar about the uniform. But the Star Pilots aren’t directly in his chain of command, so.” Sandy shrugs. “The _yine_ and the _mes_ are married, you say?”

“The words you’re looking for are man and woman. They’re not like stars, Sandy. It’s not just cosmetics that generally make them different. _Not_ that you should be trying to find that out firsthand.”

“Married,” Sandy repeats. “She’s much better at responding to flirting than he is. Hmm. Married. That’ll make this a lot easier.”

“Did you hear anything I just said? That’s the _Golden General_ and a Lady of the Constellar Court!”

“I’ll be on my best behavior, then,” Sandy says with a wink, before heading back into the crowd.

Bunny groans and pours himself another drink. If that’s how Sandy wanted to be, he refused to do damage control tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #bunny's got a mate and kits#why'd he end up being friends with such an irresponsible and incorrigible star
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> bunny’s got a mate and kits AND WITH ONE TAG THIS HILARIOUS AND WONDERFUL FIC SUDDENLY MAKES ME REALLY EMOTIONAL It’s still a brilliant fic <3, I just need to go cry somewhere now :P #nooooooo bunny #noooooooooooooo #sobsobsob
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> I will take all the nervous frazzled being seduced Koz I can fit on my blog. #SANDY IS ON A MISSION #GODSPEED #IM SORRY FRANTIC SWEATY NERVOUS SLIGHTLY AROUSED KOZMOTIS IS MY JAM #IM HERE FOR THIS
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> /coughs/chokes #i believe the appropriate tag is 'get it Sandy'#I'm having a delightful time imagining Koz' face as the night progresses#and he realizes there is no way they're going home without this persistent Star Pilot


End file.
